


Prevention

by creatureofhobbit



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Mallory will make sure there is never another Michael Langdon.





	Prevention

She looks at Queenie, happily laughing and telling stories about people she’d met in California, and she thinks to herself how things could have been so different if Mallory hadn’t warned her to cancel her booking at the Hotel Cortez and find somewhere else to stay. She looks at Zoe, setting a shining example to all the witches who walk through the door of Miss Robichaud’s Academy, and at Cordelia Supreme once more, and Mallory is thankful that the future she is the only one to remember, where Michael Langdon had brought about the apocalypse, had not come to pass.

Yet she cannot fully relax, continues to watch for any reports of another Michael Langdon, determined to make sure their coven remains safe and there is no other attempt at an apocalypse.

No one takes any notice of Mallory as she makes her way towards the café where Emily is protesting. She’s just another regular passer by, appearing to have no purpose in mind as she walks through the streets. 

There he is, right on cue; Tim Campbell, heading in the direction of the café. Any minute now, he’s supposed to bump into Emily where she will spill her coffee on him. Mallory leaps into action, steps out in front of him, asks him for directions to a street that’s kind of complicated to get to; anything so that he isn’t passing the protest at the moment that Emily turns.

As Mallory scribbles down the directions that Tim gives her, she’s dimly aware that Emily successfully saved her coffee, that she’s talking to someone who’s interested in what she has to say about the coffee chain. She thanks Tim, sends him on his way, watches as Emily struggles to get a word in with the woman who’s talking to her, as Tim walks past without taking any notice of the protest. 

She’s stopped them meeting as planned; she’ll monitor the situation for a while in case they look like meeting again, but she’ll do whatever it takes to make sure their child, the child who begins in much the same way as Michael Langdon, is never born.

Mallory just hopes that it will be enough, that there will be another “Michael Langdon” during her lifetime. But she will do whatever she has to do to stop it.


End file.
